Waiting
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: Setting after the ending, one short about Aya in two years until that day. contain spoilers-major spoilers
1. 1 year and 358 days left

Hey everyone, I had just got the ending one week ago, and I decided to write a short story about Aya after the endings.

This is my first IU fic, and I'm not a native speakers, so probably there would be a lot of mistakes. So please forgive me, and enjoy the story.

p/s: I don't own IU and its characters.

* * *

WAITING

One week had past after that fateful day. But I couldn't put myself into sleep. Those sleepless nights, they drank all my energy.

After return to Fayel, I was not so surprised to find out that my mother went into a deep coma; she probably won't wake up anytime soon, like Touma, Seraphina, and Savio. It was our fault after all, because we defeated Veros-the God of Moon, the one that gives us blessings with these lunaglyphs. As the result, the final chain was cut, and the world is no longer at the edge of destruction, the moon was liberated, and all the aristos fell into sleep.

After this journey, I had lost so much people that dear to me: Lord Sigmund, my father, my mother and above all: him. I lost him due to my stubbornness, if I didn't bring him along when I realized that he is not Lord Sigmund, then probably, he is still somewhere out there, playing his 'such ridiculous name' songs, smiling, and…and living. If I just left him alone at that prison, no, if I left him like that he would be dead earlier by the hands of the Order Knights. Back then, I should at least listen to Lord Sigmund and Edward, I should left him behind, however I insisted on letting him go with me, insisted on making him become a Force member. Because why? Because of my selfishness. Capell looks really alike Lord Sigmund, he look exactly like the one I held lots and lots of respect and feelings towards. But with all the busy things destroy the chain, liberate the moon and free the people, and with a beautiful and charming Michelle (who has that thing bigger than mine) took care of him whenever he was injured, he didn't need me at all. I hated to admit that I was jealous, and I wanted to be the one that standing besides him. So, I kept Capell for myself.

Capell just have the same face as Lord Sigmund and nothing else. His attitude, his swordsman skills and the way he was acted so childish and thoughtless, he can't be compared to my perfect, fearless Lord. I kept him around myself and thought of him as Lord Sigmund. However, my whole selfish mind immediately took a change when he saved me at Nolaan. I heard from Rico and Rucha that he carried me all the way here (with everyone else's help of course.) Still, I caused him trouble but he didn't complain anything, even one single word. "Capell, I owed you this time."

As the journey continues, I started to see his real nature. He was coward-yes, he was stupid-definitely, he was carefree-no discussion. However he owns a kind and gentle heart. He insisted to escort the refugee back to their village; he even disobeyed Lord Sigmund's order. He ran off to the desert to find Leif, Faina's brother when she asked him to. Suddenly, I felt he became so strong and dependable, his shoulder seemed wider every second and I wanted to lean on it, breath in the warm feeling that his protective lap gives me. And my face got burned up when that girl (Faina) kept staring at him with those dreamy eyes of hers and Capell did nothing but smiled back and reminded her the promise 'will do anything' that she made. What an idiot!

Now I was sitting in chamber and thinking about him. One week, only one week had past after the day the Force returned in everyone's glorification, but soon their happiness was wiped out by the painful look on the Force's members and the unconscious figures of the three aristos.

* * *

Flash back,

"Where is Lord Sig…Capell?" a child tugged on my wrist, asked with the most innocent look of his.

"He…he is…" All the emotions that I tried my best to keep deep down inside my heart erupted abruptly. I felt those hot tears ran down my cheeks as I collapsed in the pool of sadness and hopelessness-again.

Flash back end.

* * *

"Your highness, Miss Dominica wishes to see you."

"Let her in." I stood up from the bed and fixed myself up in front of the mirror and welcomed Dominica with the happiest smile I could fake. "What's it Dominica? What brings you here today?"

"Nothing really, I just have a little business at Sapran, so I think I would stop by to say hello." The red haired woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Say Aya? How are you?"

"Just fine, as always." I replied with a cold tone, proving that I was lying. How can I be fine after all things that happened?

"It had been one week, hadn't it? I feel like it's just yesterday." She put her spear down and reached out to stroke Gustav's fur which it lazily asleep on the floor.

I remained silent. My eyes were wandering at Casandra castle then at the blue, round moon. In my head drawing the picture of his, in Lord Sigmund's outfit and his last words:

"Don't worry, I promise we will meet each other again."

"Aya!" the voice suddenly drawn me from my stream of thoughts and brought me back to the reality. I looked up and saw Dominica and Gustav both staring at me, a huge grin formed on her eyebrow as she spoke:

"Aya, I don't know how much you care for him, how much you love him? But will you stop acting like that. Everyone is worry about you. You still have a whole country to take care of, with the lunaglyph and aristo gone; it would so many problems for people to deal with monsters and disasters."

Dominica stopped and walked towards the window, she knocked on the crystal glass, pointing at the big, full moon: "What you are doing is against what Capell and Lord Sigmund want to do, Aya. Their idea is not wanting to see the people out there suffer while you are sitting here and ignoring them over your pain. It is not like you Aya."

* * *

"It is not like you...like the Aya I love."

Is it really true? Is it what you wish for Capell?

'Yes, Aya.'

* * *

"Thank you Dominica, I feel a lot better now. I will continue walking on the path that my parents had taken." I picked up the bow that was left lonely forgotten over one week at the right corner of the room, and pointed it towards the reflection of the moon through the window: "I'm not going to lose to you. Please watch over me."

'And...come back to me...like your promise."

* * *

That's it for now. I think it's not very good though. But thanks for reading it.

Please review, let me know what you think. And the next chapter will be here shortly.


	2. 1 year left

"Your highness, the coach is ready."

"Alright, I will be on my way." I said to my maid also friend while fixing my clothes in front of the mirror once more. One year, exact one year had past. However, there is no sight or any clue proved that he is still alive…somewhere…

I got on the coach and sat down carefully. Carefulness is always one of a queen's requirements. I looked out at the window and slowly the scenery of Fayel castle soon had been left behind. I'm on my way to Cassandra. As I said, today is the day that one year ago, we destroyed the chain, and the day…I lost him. Everyone had decided to hold a meeting in Cassandra castle. And I am on my way. I wondered how everyone is doing. Even though I got their letters once a month, but I wanted to see them in person.

Cassandra castle-top floor,

"There you are, Aya. What took you so long?" I recognized that voice. "Hey, Vic" I called out to her (I was just found out Vic is a girl two months ago, when I accidentally walked to her room when she was changing clothes. But it was better than Edward or Kritiya.)

I walked up the stairs and scanned around: Balbagan, Eugene, Rucha, Rico, Michelle, Donminica, Komachi, Kiriya, Kristofer and Edward. I expected no less from him, he definitely showed up. Realized I was staring at him, Edward slight nodded in response. Among all of us, he is probably the one admired Lord Sigmund the most, also the most important friend of Capell. I know how much pain he had to face, just like me-lose the one that so precious to you, not one but two. Leaning his back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest- Edward shifted his gaze from me to the sky above him. From this top floor, you can have a perfect look at the blue sky and the white moon. The moon…, a thought suddenly crossed through my mind and made my body trembled. What if…what if…Capell didn't…he is still stuck at the moon because the way down was broken.

"Everyone! Listen" I turned around and shouted to get attention from everyone. They all looked at me, surprisingly, waiting for me to continue whatever I was about to say.

"What is it Aya? You seem have something in your mind." Rico asked

"Yeah, what is it Aya?" Rucha repeated.

"Uhm, you guys see. What if Capell still stuck at the moon? What if he is still alive and stuck somewhere up there?" I began hopefully. However, my joyful frown soon turned upside down.

"Aya, I know Capell means a lot to you. But…that idea of yours…" Eugene stated after a few moment silent. He must think that I was very stupid, to think of something that not possible. Everyone gave me the same look, the same sympatric look. I was just…lied to myself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know how much you want to see him again, and we too. It would be very wonderful if we can see him again, right everyone?" Michelle came forth and pulled her arm around my shoulder, to comfort me, and also comfort her own broken heart. She loved Lord Sigmund. She had gone through a lot like I do. And because of that I started to see her as my older sister, we sometimes spend time chit-chat with each other, even though our little chit-chat never last long than ten minutes. I still enjoyed it anyway.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all missed Capell, and all those old days we were together. We sat on the ground and talked about how we are doing, as Edward came forward and picked up one of the wine glasses specially made by Rico. He pointed the glass at the moon in a cheering-style: "For our Lord and our friend" then he drank up his wine. We all drank our drink and talked for awhile until Kristofer stood up and started packing up:

"I don't want my darling Seraphina wake up when I'm not there. So see ya. Remember to write me sometimes. Especially when 'he' come back." And off he went, quickly just as when he arrived.

Then Michelle, Balgaban, Rico, Rucha set off to do their daily mission-protect Lord Sigmund and Capell's homeland from the bandits and bad people who try to get their hands on Cassandra's fortune. Then Komachi, Eugene and everyone else. I think it's time for me to go too. I still have things I need to do back in Fayel, a lot and lots of things that waited for a queen like me.

"Hey, Edward, when will you intend to stand there? They're leaving." I turned around to see Edward still leaning on his back against the wall, his eyes closed like he was thinking hard about something.

It took him about three minutes to answer my question: "I believe that Capell is still alive somewhere. It's just not the right time for him to show up. We…may have to wait some more, one more year perhaps?"

"Yeah, I think so. But until then we have to do our best to restore this world. I'm sure Capell won't be happy if we are lacking our jobs." I came closer and pat my hand on his shoulder. I could feel a silent shiver through the touch, he…

"Alright, let's go." He suddenly announced before took a last look at where used to have a chain, and whispered something to himself. But I can still figure out what he said: "See you soon, my friend." I smiled secretly at that. I'm so happy to know that Edward actually saw Capell as a friend-other than his savior-his best friend. Edward sure has some soft sides after all.

I turned and started following Edward. Until I felt something familiar and shifted my head around to see…an unclear figure of someone standing in front of the pillar-of a boy-of a boy with red hair-of him-of Capell.

He stood there, and smiling at me.

"Thank you for waiting for me all this time. I will definitely return to you someday, like my promise. I will, just give me some more time alright? And tell Edward I said thanks too"

With that his illusion disappeared.

"What is it Aya?" Edward look at me curiously, because he saw me kept staring at the empty space, he might think I saw a ghost or something.

I turned to him and pushed him down the stairs, smiled: "Capell said thanks, and told us to give him some more time."

I was not sure if Edward smiled at that or not, because I couldn't see his face. However, I swore I heard a giggle.

Alright, back to work. I need to restore this country and develop it to a more beautiful place than before. So then when he returned, he can be proud of what I did.


	3. Finish the promise

Hi, long time no see. I know I took a lot of time to complete this chapter. I'm sorry.

I decided to make the ending a little bit different from the game, and I didn't reread it so there must be a lot of mistakes. Please pardon me.

Anyway, here is the chapter.

* * *

How much longer will I have to wait or be able to wait? Two years- I've been waiting for two years. But there still no sign proving that he is still alive somewhere. I started to lose the faith in myself that he is alive. May be due to the bad dream I had last night.

Flash back,

That was over midnight; I went to bed late because I had a lot of paperwork that need to be done. I changed into my white gown and blew out the candle at the end table next to my bed and slipped into the warm, fur blanket that … prepared for me. Fayel is surely cold at night. In this cold, it would be the best if there was someone beside you, warmed you up by hundreds and hundreds hugs. However, that important, special someone of mine is not here.

The sleep soon came quickly and pulled me into its embrace. That was when I started dreaming about that weird dream.

I remembered I was walking in a very and very dark space, even I couldn't see myself clearly. I continued walking and walking until I couldn't walk anymore. I sat flat on the ground, and curled myself up; I hugged my legs and put chin on knees. I thought that I'd lost. After a few moments, I started panicking and called out every name I could think of at that time: Edward, Eugene, Michelle, Rico and Rucha, lord Sigmund… However, I missed his name… I tried my best to remember but I couldn't remember his name. Then not only his name, the memories about his smile, his voice, his everything started fading off my mind. They were like soft feathers, and seemed so happy to fly into the sky, out of my head. Those hot tears soon filled up my eyes, and nothing about him was left. I sat blank for a while, staring into nothingness. Nothing-but darkness and sorrow.

Then, I heard footsteps, they were approaching me. I lift my head up in hope, hoping that that person will show me a way out of this nightmare. The person now stood in front of me, looking down at me with his eyes. A person with red, shorted hair, he wore armor in white, red and blue, the same one as Lord Sigmund. That's right, is this person somehow related to Lord Sigmund. No, he must be…

"Lord Sigmund, will you…will you help me find a way out?" I asked.

No answer.

"Lord Sigmund, are you listening to me?"

There still no answer from that person.

"Are you…you are not Lord Sigmund?"

That person pulled me up to my feet and used his arms to embrace me. It felt so strange yet familiar, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember.

"If you are not Lord Sigmund, then who are you? Have me met somewhere before? You felt so familiar to me?"

That person nodded his head, and he opened his mouth for the first time: "Come, I will help you get out of here. When you wake up from the nightmare, please move on with your life, don't wait for me anymore. I can not keep the promise that I have made with you two years ago."

"Promise? Which promise?"

"You will know when you wake up."

We walked for awhile until I saw a light at the far end of the dark path. Finally, the way out.

Before I turned away, that person reached out his hands and cup my cheeks, he smiled at me one last time and kissed my right cheek tenderly. He didn't forget to whisper: "Please move on with your life, find someone else that suits you." And before I couldn't protest (I don't even know why do I have to protest at that time), he shoved me towards the light and I felt that I keep falling, falling and falling.

"Be happy, Aya." Capell turned away and walked into darkness.

What a terrible nightmare. The person I cherished the most tried to make me forget him. The false liberator Capell.

I woke up with sweats all over my face. It was still midnight; however I couldn't go back to sleep anymore. The nightmare had haunted me, I was afraid that the dream will come true the next day if I fell into sleep.

Then the first ray of the morning sun came, I changed into my usual clothes and walked out of the room. Dominica already waited for me outside with about four or five carriage filled with food and other supplies. We were going to Sapran.

Sapran-a place recalled a lot of memories. The first time we met Faina and Leif, Capell's dinner dance. Also the first time I saw the other side of him, a mad, scary and furious Capell. Every time I thought about it, I admired him and his personalities. After all, he was just trying to help others people that suffered the same fate as him.

Dominica and I arrived at Sapran at afternoon, the hot and dry weather made me felt a little dizzy. (How lucky that I was born as a dessert princess.) The children ran out and gave us a warm welcome. It was so lovely to see those poor children smiled like that made a young empress under training like me felt much happier.

"It's our village's honor to have Your Majesty here today." The Mayor came out from the crowd and bowed respectfully.

"Please don't be so formal. It is my duty to protect and bring happiness to everyone, especially the civilian under my kingdom."

"I'm so grateful Your Highness."

…,

"That one…put it over there. And that ones… over here."

"Hey, Aya!" I turned around when I heard Dominica called out for me. "What is it?"-I asked her.

"I know that you are an energetic empress. But why don't you look around for a second?"

I did as Dominica told me too. The soldiers and the people seemed very tired and out of stamina. If I threw them a pillow, they would immediately collapse. I overdid it. At least I wasn't the one did all the hard work. I just stood there and told them what to do. My bad.

"Everyone, we will have a break for about an hour." I announced the turned to Gustav: "Why don't we go out and take a walk? You wanna come?"

…,

The sun was going to set, and the wind starts its usual routine. It always feels much comfortable when the time reaches these hours of the day, not too hot and not too cold.

Walking alone in a beautiful dusk like this always makes me recalled the past, recalled the days when everyone was together. We laughed, we talked, we fought but then we still laughed. Now, the peace is covering this world, so everyone goes back to their usual work. They are very busy; and it's not easy for a whole group to gather up since they have things to take care of. While getting lost in my stream of thought, I didn't realize that Gustav had gone off somewhere on his own. So I called out for him. Over there! I saw a small trace of red fur approaching me. That was when I heard a song… a sweet melody, a long-gone melody that I thought I would never be able to hear it again: "The Fleeing Dog Rhapsody"

Was it…

Was it really…

Was it really the person that I thought it was?

I could feel the heat rose up my face as I ran towards the sound with all the strength I had. (I ran even faster then Gustav at that time.) I could hear it, it was clearer and clearer. That was definitely The Fleeing Dog Rhapsody.

There he was, stood tall in his red musician clothes. There he was, playing the epic song with his flute.

"Capell." Tears started filling the void inside my heart.

Hearing his name was being called by a familiar voice, he turned his red-headed around softly, and a smile appeared on his face: "How are you Aya?"

"I'm fine." I said while taking steps closer to him. "I've always being fine for all these two years. But now, I'm not."

"I expected so." His smile showed up once more.

"Welcome home, Capell."

"I'm home."

Capell wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He rested his forehead against mine. The garnet pools reflected my tearful eyes.

I've been waiting for this moment. Now tears are filling the empty void inside my heart, but this time, it is the tear of happiness. The happiness of being able to be with the ones I love.

* * *

This chapter is boring, I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm thinking about writing another chapter for this story.

Thanks for reading and especially thanks to: Final Hikari, LIttlE DrUnk NiNJy, pokemaster12, Adolthered for the reviews.


End file.
